How I Met You, Love
by FairyTailDaisukiiiii
Summary: Fact: People with brown eyes are the most fun and happy. They kiss the best and will love when not wanted; they always fall for people they haven't known long. They are the most hyper and crazy. You can't do better than them! :D "Really now..." Lucy says grinning. "I just read a fact online that says what exactly I am capable of, huh?
1. How I met you, Love

**3 Years ago...**

**Lucy's POV**

"Hi!"

I turn my head to see who had just tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hi there!"

The boy who was towering over me- not because I was short but because I was sitting cross-legged on the floor- extended his right hand down toward my face.

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel"

His toothy grin was really cute and I blushed a little..

"Lucy" I smiled

He gave me an awkward look. Then he smiled and said

"Lucy...?"

I realised what his half question meant

"Heartfilia!"

He flinched. I was pretty shocked myself! I didn't mean to scream that, I just get nervous around new people..

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scream! I just-"

"Heartfilia! Lucy Heartfilia! So you're the new kid!"

"I am absolutely NOT a kid! I am 10 years old!"

"Sorry Luigi-"

"Lucy!"

"Kay- Kay- Sorry Loke!"

I was about to give him a punch in the face when a dude with orange hair and glasses turned his head from the floor where he was playing cards with his friends

"Whaddya want, Pinky?"

"Shut up, Locker! I was talking to Lufi!"

"You mean that EMPTY desk you're leaning on?" he snickered

"Huh?"

That idiot was sooo busy quarreling I just stood up and walked away. LOKE? Is that even a GIRL'S NAME?

Some boys are just so annoying


	2. Random names and lecturing

Lucy's POV

"Um... is it... Lychee?"

I turn my head for what seemed like the 100th time that day

"No. My name ISN'T LYCHEE."

I mean SERIOUSLY! Who on planet Earth would name their daughter LYCHEE?

Natsu-my new 'friend'- sighed

"Okay, I give up! What's your naammmmmeee, Lucy?"

I gave him an 'Are you really THAT stupid' look

He stared at me for awhile... and it FINALLY dawned on him..

"OH! LUCY! LUCY HEART-"

"Mr. Dragneel! We do NOT, I repeat- DO NOT- talk to people in such a manner! Sit back down at once!"

I watch as Natsu pouted and dragged himself back to his desk at the other corner of the room. Mrs. Kinana is very strict but really sweet. But if there's any word that desribes her best, it's OVERPROTECTIVE. Especially when it comes to girls in her classes.

"Mrs. Heartfilia, was Screaming Salmon threatening you?"

"Um, no-"

"Then he was mentally violating you?"

"What? N-"

"Mr. Dragneel! Meet me in my office after school! You've earned yourself an extra long detention and an extra long lecturing from ME!"

I look at Natsu, then at Mrs. Kinana, then at Natsu- his mouth hanging- and I burst out laughing. And what surprised me was that he started laughing as well!

After class, Natsu was beside me in a flash

"I forgive you this once, Lanny" He had a grin on his face. "And your laugh is REALLY contagious! Haha! I'll make sure you stay that way forever! Report to me immediately if some pork-face disturbs you, okay?"

"It's Lucy and stop acting like my Dad!"

He grinned "Can't help it! Even Mrs. Kinana's attitude is contagious.. Ugh!" He gave a fake disgusted face and say goodbye as he ran ahead towards Gray and Loke. I smiled as they disappeared around the corner.

Maybe boys aren't so annoting after all..

But then again.. Looks can fool you

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my first time ever writing a fanfic so all R&R are appreciated! :D And don't hesitate to comment if there's anything wrong with it yea! **

**FTD is out! PEACE!**


	3. Non- Existent

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy...Lucy..Lucy..." I HAVE to remember it! I just GOTTA!

"Uh...Natsu? Are you, like... sick or something?" Gray whispered from the desk beside me.

"'Course I am!... And why are you whispering?" I asked him. It was then when I realised the whole class was staring and snickering at me... And so was Mr. Macao... minus the snickering.

_This. Cannot. Be. Good..., I thought to myself._

"Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Macao said through gritted teeth. "My SIMPLE question was 'What is the biggest mammal on Earth?' and if I am not truly mistaken, it is most definitely NOT Mrs. Heartfilia,"

Wait... I remember saying Lucy's name... But had I... I couldn't have!

DID I SAY HER NAME OUT LOUD?

I turned my head quickly towards where Lucy sat.

Her hair was like a curtain around her face. But it was pretty obvious she was blushing..

The students around her were looking, pointing, and laughing at her.

"Mr. Dragneel..." Mr. Macao Calls from the front of the room. I turn my head again..

But not before I spot a tear slide down Lucy's face.

* * *

_During_ recess

**Lucy's POV**

I spot a few of my classmates giggling and snickering while looking my way. I immediately put on my headphones and crank the volume up to the highest. I close my eyes and continue walking towards my locker.

Why? Why do 'friends' have to exist?

_Well... They don't... At least, not to me they don't... _I tought to myself

_**FLASHBACK TO A COUPLE OF MONTHS BACK...**_

"Lucy!"

I turn around with a smile on my face to see my new best friend, Margo running towards me. Margo is the most popular girl in school. But even so, she's not rich at all. She stops in front of me and I notice her usual Diva Diciples, Emily and Emma are behind her.

"Hey, Margo! How's it go-"

"I need 10 000 yen! Now!" She cut me off.

"What? Why?"

"Eric FINALLY asked me out because I told him I was the wealthy heiress of a rich family. But I'm not. I mean, I've TOTALLY got the looks," She said , flipping her hair "But not so much of the bucks... So, HURRY UP! WHERE'S MY MONEY? DON'T GOT ALL DAY HERE!" She shouts impatiently.

"Margo!" I half-shout. It definitely startles her, but I was FURIOUS!

"Just yesterday, you asked- No- FORCED me to give you 20 000 yen to impress Eric, so what happened to THAT!?

"Oh, that. I lost sight of him after school so I went to get that lavender dress I wanted. I need it for Homecoming Queen, like, DUH?"

I watch her turn her head to the right and mouth _'Idiot! Isn't it completely OBVIOUS?'_

"NO!" Her head snaps back instantly. She definitely has her Diva-Mode on. Well, so did I.

"Ex-CUSE ME?"

"You've been using me all this time, haven't you? You never wanted to be my friend! You just wanted my MONEY!" I screech.

For a moment, pain and accusation is painted all over Margo's face and I tought I had finally caught her red-handed. I thought I had won!

Yeah.. I TOUGHT I had won...

She smirked evilly and, hand on hips, she started laughing. Her Diciple-Dooshbags following every move.

"It FINALLY dawned on you, huh?" She snickered. "What lame-o would EVER think of befriendiny TRASH?"

It was my turn to display a hurtful face. But unlike Margo...

I wasn't faking it.

"And as for your money, of COURSE I want it! My stupid parents NEVER give me pocket money! They're too POOR to care about my Fab Future! When I grow up, I'm gonna dump them on the roadside, and leave them in my BUTT DUST. So hand over the money NOW or I'll make the whole school stop talking to you!" She said, calmly at the end.

"Fine, whatever."

"Good," She said, satisfied. She extended her palm to retrieve the money.

I put my hand into my pocket... And pulled out my middle finger.

She unconciously lowered her hand with wide eyes.

"Fine" I repeated. "Tell the whole school to ignore me. If they listen to you, then they're just LIKE you. And trust me when I say this, 'cause ONE of you is enough top make the WHOLE UNIVERSE wanna puke! And as for this," I say, shaking my finger at her "THAT'S the LAST thing you'll EVER get from ME!"

* * *

I snapped back into reality when I reached my locker. I grab a chocolate bar and chew on it while exchanging books with my locker.

That day, Margo did EXACTLY what she said she would. No one acknowledged my existene except when something embarassing happens. But what shocked me was not even my childhood friends, Levi and Erza would talk to me. They just pretend I'm not there.

Everyone does the same... Except Natsu, the HOTTEST boy in school, smartest boy in the grade... And Margo's crush. But... Why?

"Natsu..." I mumbled smiling as I closed my locker door... and screamed when I saw who was behind it!

"Yes, Lucy?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.


	4. The Amazing Actor Came

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screeched like a banshee when I had recovered from my mini-heart attack.

"Nothing. Why?" He asked innocently.

I dragged my hand down my face. "You DON'T sneak up on people like that! Yoy just DON'T!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just... don't...hurt..me...please?"

It took me 3 seconds to realise what he meant. I rubbed the demon look off my face and slap it, accidentally too hard. "Owh..." I say, rubbing it.

"Hey, you okay?" He reached out to touch the side of my face. For a moment, time just seemed to stop. I stare at his onyx eyes, and see that his 'salmon' hair makes him look really hot, close-up. Just for a moment, I just wanted to break down and sob, but that would be embarrassing... But still, it's been a long time since anyone my age had talked to me, thanks to Margo... He smiled and I zoomed back into reality instantly. How could I be so pathetic in these situations?

"Ugh.." I snapped my head away from his grasp, turned around and walked away, hoping he'd get it and leave me alone. Everyone does, so why isn't HE? He appeared by my side again.

"So how wa-"

"Why are you talking to me?" I cut him off. I just can't hold it in anymore. I NEED to KNOW.

He walked forward a little and looked back at my face.

"Why?... Because you're my friend! Why wouldn't I-"

"WHAT?"

"Huh? Whats wro-"

"The hottest boy in school! Adored by all students and teachers, most popular, yet still the nerdiest, DESTINED to be Prom King! Risking his reputation to be MY FRIEND? What? Do you really think I'm that easy to fool?" I rose my voice with every word I said. I swallowed the lump in my throat

"Lucy..."

"I'ts pretty obvious that Margo made you pretend to be my ONLY friend so you can make fu of me behind my back, laugh and HURT ME AGAIN LIKE THAT WITCH! That's why you _'ACCIDENTALLY' _said my name in class when Mr. Macao asked you about the biggest mammal alive! It was to humiliate me, wasn't it? . . .ALONE! Why can't you just go bow down to HER AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" I was crying so hard. The tears just keep falling and falling.

And then he started laughing. Anger just kept boiling inside me! SERIOUSLY, how LOW can this guy GET? His whole body was facing me now.

"Lucy... Lucy... tsk, tsk, tsk" He smiled warmly "I never realised you were so smart. I totally underestimated you. Yes I did. But not all of what you said is right. Yes, Margo did ask me to do all that. But I DIDN'T. I know Margo. She can be pretty snobby for a 4 grader. She got really mad that I chose you over her. And madder when I rejected her feelings for me."

_Wait... Margo... confessed?_

"Yep, she confessed, alright" he said as if reading my mind. "And I'm sorry for what happened in Mr. Macao's class. I just really can't seem to remember your name. But I eventually did! Pretty name you got there, Lucy!"

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks at every word he said to me. Guilt, embarrassment and shame flooded my face. My head drooped low and my hair covered my face..

"So now, the whole school won't talk to me either. And if you do the same, I would have given up my reputation, my fame, my glory, my title, my ENTIRE social life... For nothing...

The tears were still falling... "You did all that... for... me?"

He moved forward and embraced me in a hug. I was parralysed and stood there in his arms blushing redder than tomatoes.

"Of course! I can't just sit in the dark side and watch you suffer..."

"Natsu..." I whispered against his shoulder.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Your acting is good"

I pushed him away harder than I thought I could. Then, I turned and walked away.

* * *

**WOW I go to school and I write this story's chapters in between. Really hard and exhausting. ALL R&R ARE APPRECIATED, THANKS! Until then!**

**FTD is out! PEACE!**


	5. Freedom!

**I haven't updated in a while, have I? :3**

**NATSU'S POV :)**

"Well, that didn't work out very well..." I said

I was in an empty classroom with Gray and Loke. School just ended, and we had nothing planned so we had decided to go over the plan. What plan? The plan...

To get Lucy back. The REAL Lucy.

At that moment, Gray stood up. "Hey Salmon, why do you want to help her so badly? You barely even know her"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I stopped... How do I say this? I can't hide the truth forever, especially not from these two. They've known me for so long, I can't hide anything from them. I blush a little at the thought of telling them that... I... lo-

"He likes her"

"LOKE!"

Gray gave the don't-say-that-so-loud look.

"Haha forget what this Lock-head said, he was just.. Natsu?"

I hadn't realised that I had abruptly stood up. Why am I standing? I turn my head to where Loke sat on a desk. Something about what Loke had said... I like her?

Flashbacks started playing at the back of my mind. The day I met Lucy... I thought I had felt something... The way she just walks away from me, She thinks I'm faking all this. She thinks I'm messing with her head. Why am I doing all this for her? I don't know her, I've only met her for a week. I scratch my head... Suddenly, my eyes go wide. Loke does the same, why am I still staring at him? What am I doing here? I dash for the doors

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-hey, wait up"

I can't hear them... I don't want to hear them! A smile adorns my face as I stuff my feet into my shoes, not bothering to put them on properly. How am I so stupid? I won't give up on her! I'll put a smile on her face! I will! Even if she pushes me away! I won't give up! And luckily, there she was.

**LUCY'S POV :)**

I walked out of the school gates. I saw a few people snickering. Some giving me sympathetic looks. Such great actresses! My mind was racing... My heart was pounding... Why? I have so many questions... Margo... she liked Eric... so why confess to Natsu?

"Natsu..." I muttered to myself

his one sentence kept repeating in my head...

_"Of course! I can't just sit in the dark side and watch you suffer..."_

Hmph!

He doesn't have to act so concerned, it's sickening how far Margo would go just to make me leave this school. But I won't. I'll stay strong. I don't care if I'm rich. I'll show these lunatics that I'm strong enough to take care of myself, without my money.

So that's clear... But what about Natsu?

Why can't I stop thinking about him? Something about him doesn't seem fake at all.. Could it be that he really wants to help me?

I sigh. I'm getting my hopes up again... Just forget it, Lucy.. Forget eveyth-

"LUCYYYYYY"

"What the-"

Suddenly this pinky fluffy thingy comes and throws her- his? his arms? He's hugging me... It's been awhile since I last felt this relaxed... Everything around me is suddenly so... beautiful... I smiled as I hugged this obvious figure in return. I look around at God's wonderful creations, was it always so peaceful and cheery out here?

"Hey Lucy!" This grinning face looks at me

"Hi Natsu" I smiled up at him

"Why're you walking home alone?" His arms are still wrapped around my neck.

"I've been doing this the whole semester?"

"Not anymore!" He grabbed my right hand and gently pulled me ahead. I jog up to his side, but he doesn't let go of my hand. I didn't mind, though. I couldn't get enough of this happiness.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you smile"

I just looked ahead and kept smiling, not bothering of what he had said to me. He looked at me and grinned wider.

"I'm glad I brought it back. I'm proud!" He pumped his chest up with full pride.

"I'm glad, too" How long has it been since I last smiled? I let go of his hand and danced ahead, unconciously twirling and smiling ever so brightly. H e just kept his pace and watched me, never taking that weird grin off his face. I grabbed his hands-to his surprise- and started pulling him around.

"Don't just smile! Dance with me!"

He got the idea and started twirling me around, at first he was skeptical- I don't blame him, people were staring, toddlers and kids were pointing, elderlies were smiling our way, but I guess he just didn't care anymore- we danced, and laughed, and twirled, eventhough I was staring to get tired, I just didn't want this feeling to go away! I want to cherish this moment, this moment of joy!

And finally we landed on a bench. Still laughing. Laughing so loud and happy. More people were staring, but majority were smiling! I blushed thinking about it. What happened? One moment I was sad and lonely, then THIS happened.

"Don't ever think that way again"

"Huh?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm not acting. I want to make you happy. Margo is happy, but she doesn't deserve it. You deserve happiness, you've been brave, and kind. You deserve credit for that. I know this a little sudden, but I think it'll be worth it to see you smile. I don't ever want to see you lonely again. I'll be there for you"

Suddenly, my arms unconciously threw themselves around his neck. "Thank you" I said. And I meant it.

This time, I really, really meant it.

**Until next chapter! If this chapter is a little too sudden, please bear with me yeah! :D Next chapter will be better :)**

**FTD is out! PEACE! :DD**


	6. A New Day A New Friend :)

**Okay, so my previous chapters were horrible. Yeah, but I'll try to make the best of it :)**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV **

_Ring! Ring!_

I gently press the snooze button on my alarm clock. It feels weird. Usually I would slam the button. It gets really annoying in the morning... Oh well, I rush out of bed and quickly get changed into my uniform. For some reason my uniform seemed prettier than usual. I button up my collared shirt and slip on the pale yellow vest. After that I run to my wardrobe and slip on the cute little grey skirt. I walk to the full length mirror in my room and do a little twirl. Satisfaction!

I skip down the stairs to where Dad was at the table reading the daily paper. "Morning Dad!" I said cheerfully.

My Dad just stares at me like I had a racoon on my head.

"Well, good morning dear! You seem cheery since yesterday after school. Care to share why?" My Mother comes from the kitchen carrying plates of delicious looking pancakes. Yum!

"The world is wonderful, Mother!"

She's surprised, I can tell, but she doesn't ask anymore.

"It is, dear. It is" She says with a sweet smile. Even Dad is smiling. After a delicious breakfast, I wipe my mouth, thak them for the wonderful meal and dash towards the front door.

"Bye bye Mother! Dad!"

I see them wave, look at each other and smile again.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV :)**

****I wake up to the usual sound of Wendy calling out my name, bouncing on me. This little weirdo is just so... weird. She has absolutely no temper at all. How does she keep calm like that?

Wendy. Wendy Marvel. She's my step-sister, so we have different surnames. My Dad, Igneel, got enganged to this lady named Grandine. She seems nice. She makes mouth-watering breakfast every morning, she helps me with my studies- she's surprisingly smart- and she's really pretty!

I groan "Wendy... 5 more minutes please...?"

"Of course!"

I smile to myself. Of course she would say yes, being the nice girl that sh-

"5 minutes for the bus to arrive!" She said in a cheery tone.

It took me exactly 3 seconds to register what she had just said. "WHAT?" I shot from my bed only to see Wendy dressed in her uniform and skipping out of my room.

Ugh! This is not good! I race to the bathroom and wash my face. After brushing my teeth I throw on my unifom, grab my tie, vest and bag, and run downstairs. I run into the kitchen, where Grandine suddenly slams the toaster, and two pieces of toast fly through the air. I grab them both, scream "Thanks, Grandine!" and continue out the back door.

Outside, I swiftly make a turn at the corner and mentally slapped myself. I just had to scream, right? She probably had a heart attack. Oh well, it happens everyday, anyway.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV :)**

I whistle my way through the school gates. People are staring at me like my Dad did just now. I'm just so happy to finally have a friend.

However, my smile disappears when I see HER coming my way... and she didn't look too happy.

"Well, well, well. WHAT do we haaavvee here?"

"What do you want, Margo?" I have a look of digust on my face

"Who do you think you are? Just because Natsu ditched me for you, doesn't mean you've won."

"I don't wanna fight you. I just wanna go to school." I stated with a blank look on my face. Usually I would keep quiet and look pathetic, but not this time. And I can tell by the look on her face that my sudden boldness is getting on her nerves.

But on the inside I'm sad. Not because of Margo, but because... Levy... and Erza... they were right behind her. They were trying not to make eye contact with me, but my gaze is obviously making them uncomfortable. They know I'm looking. But they don't bother.

"Don't you DARE go anywhere near my Natsu!" yep. She was definitely angry. But it doesn't bother me.

"It's not my fault he couldn't stand you, and chose to find refuge with me. You're so dramatic, the world could barf! And what do you mean 'your' Natsu? He re-jec-ted you~" I found pleasure in seeing her squirm. But I won't allow myself to stoop down as low as her. "But he's just being kind. He chose the good side..." I turn to Levi and Erza "And didn't bother about his reputation or anything. He chose friendship."

"And we do, too" Levi suddenly pipes up. Eyes widening, she looked up from the ground. "I can't believe it. I chose these dramatic idiots, over my best friend. How could I have been so stupid?"

"As have I!" Erza adds. "I have been foolish!"

They both run up to me and say in unison "Lucy! We're so sorry!"

I stare at them. Woah! That was unexpected, but I smile. "Forgiven"

They look up at me, ready to start crying for all thet're worth. But suddenly they are pulled away from me. I gasped as I watch them struggling against two guys from Margo's clique. Margo slowly walks up to me, her brown hair swaying in the sudden chilly wind. "You... you... YOU-" She raises her fists into the air and suddenly...!

* * *

**Yay! My first cliffy! Hope this chapter was better! I wanna start writing other fanfics on other animes! Yay!**

**FTD is out! Peace!**


	7. This day couldn't get any better!

**SOOO how was my very lame cliffy? Hope it was nice? Okay so wheeerrreee was I... Oh, right! The lame cliffy... :DD**

* * *

___Margo slowly walks up to me, her brown hair swaying in the sudden chilly wind. "You... you... YOU-" She raises her fists into the air and suddenly...!_

Suddenly, I'm just standing there unhurt. "What the...?!" I look up to... a hand? Not Margo's, but another hand.

And I smile. My hero.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV :)**

This day, canNOT get any better. What are the chances I get to embarrass Margo in front of a huge crowd and see her lose? Heck yeah.

I am just walking through the school gate and I see Margo all irritated talking to Lucy. Lucy just stood there with a blank face which really made me wanna laugh out loud, but I instead kept my mouth shut and slowly walked over to them. A huge crowd was surrounding them but I just went through.

As I was squeezing through, this girl spotted me and was suddenly in front of me. "What-" I stuttered before she clamped my mouth shut

"Hi Natsu, I know the whole school hates you now, but I want you to know I don't, and that I'll always love you. So since all the other girls are too cowards, would you go out with me?" She said in a sweet tone that was so sickeningly bogus. But I wasn't listening to her, I was paying attention to Lucy. This bluenette and red-head are suddenly in front of Lucy, and they look like they're apologising. I recognised the red-head as the student council president, and the bluenette as that librarian I saw at the library the other day.

Suddenly these two big guys pull the two away from Lucy, and Lucy was paralysed! I move forward but... "Natsu? NATSU! Are you even listening to me? I'M CONFESSING MY LO-" She suddenly went wide-eyed and everyone was staring at us. Some began to whisper,

_"Is she confessing?"_

_"I think so...! She's blushing! Oh ho, she DEFINITELY confessed"_

_"Doesn't she know what Margo would do to her? Does she want to be alone forever?"_

But I don't have time to listen, because Margo was walking up to Lucy... and she's lifting her fist! No! Lucy! Watch out! RUN!

I shove the girl in front of me, as well as everyone else blocking me. I'm not gonna make it... Lucy... LUCY!

* * *

**LUCY'S POV :)**

****This hand in front of me. This hand is known as the devil's claw. Well, at least in this school, it is. I look at Margo with a smirk. Her face was pale.

"Margo... Don't you DARE touch Lucy!" Erza screams and shoves Margo to the side. Margo looks horrified.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She starts screaming and frantically looks around "TED? DAN? Where ARE you?" She's definitely panicking.

"Looking for these two weaklings?" Levi said nonchalantly. She has one leg on top of the two henchmen who held Erza and her captive just now. Somehow this kind little bookworm managed to tie them up with rope that had popped out of nowhere. And boy, was she furious. You could practically see flames in her eyes!

"Margo..."

"Oh, WHAT NOW?" She flipped her head around stood still. "Natsu..."

* * *

**I need to get better at cliffies. Le me no good at cliffies! **

**FTD is out! PEACE!**


	8. This day just got better! :DD

**I'm not good with stories ._.**

* * *

"Natsu..."

Natsu moves towards the frozen figure. Now he is just inches away from Margo. His frown deepened and.. He pulled Margo by the collar, up into the air! "Wha-" Margo stuttered.

" .ALONE" Margo looks down only to see Natsu in his 'scary mode' He looks really, really angry "Got it?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Good!" Natsu flashes a grin and lets go of her collar. She tumbles to the ground, whimpers, stands up and runs towards the school gates. On her way, she passes Lucy, mumbles something and leaves Lucy frozen and wide-eyed.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV :)**

"You really scared me there" I say to Natsu.

We're walking side-by-side and on our way home. It's very late because I had to wait for Natsu. He had detention for holding a girl by the collar. I roll my eyes at the memory. This guy is begging to get kicked out of school.

"It was her fault" He mumbles. His hands were linked behind his head, and he had this cute little pout on his face. "But still, you were on school ground, you're not supposed to do stuff like that."

"Yeah, I should've punched her in the guts"

"No!" I grab his arm and he looks at me, "I'm just kidding!" He says, but a part of me feels as if he wasn't lying. "So, what was that that Margo had said to you while running away?"

"Wait, you HEARD that?"

"I have awesome hearing, but I didn't hear EXACTLY what she said"

"Whatever"

"So?"

"So? So what?"

"So.. what did she say?

My mind flashes back at that moment when she ran past me. She had mumbled...

**_Natsu will be mine._**

"Well?"

"She.. said she was sorry."

Natsu turns to look at me like he knew I was lying, which I was.

"Liar."

"What do you know?"

I turn to him with slightly angry eyes. He turns to be with a blank yet somewhat serious face, and kissed me.

His lips are warm, and I don't think twice about melting into the passionate kiss.

_That was unexpected_

_This day just got weirder, but better!_

* * *

**Like I said, I'm NOT good with stories**

**FTD is out! PEACE!**


End file.
